starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II beta patch
StarCraft II beta patches contain balance and other changes to StarCraft II beta. Patch notes are posted in this thread on the Battle.net forums. Discussion concerning the changes may be found here. Patch 11 StarCraft II Beta – Patch 11 (version 0.13.0.15250)Nethaera. 2010-05-06. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 11. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-05-06. Balance Changes *TERRAN **Battlecruiser ***The build time has been decreased from 110 to 90. **Fusion Core ***The build time has been decreased from 80 to 65. **Hellion ***The range has been increased from 5 to 6. **Planetary Fortress ***The splash damage now originates from the center of the target, rather than the impact location near the unit in order to maintain more reliable splash damage. **Raven ***Seeker Missile range has been decreased from 9 to 6. ***Seeker Missile splash radius has been decreased from 2.4 to 2. ***Seeker Missile upgrade no longer requires Fusion Core. **Siege Tank ***Life increased from 150 to 160. ***Siege Mode splash damage now originates from the center of the target, rather than the impact location near the unit in order to maintain more reliable splash damage. **Thor ***Ground damage decreased from 45 to 30. ***Ground rate of fire improved from 1.93 to 1.28. ***Air damage changed from 8 (+4 Light) to 6 (+6 Light). ***250mm Strike Cannons are now an upgrade at the Factory Tech Lab. ***250mm Strike Cannons research now costs 150/150 and 110 seconds. ***250mm Strike Cannons energy cost increased from 100 to 150. ***Anti-Air splash damage now originates from the center of the target, rather than the impact location near the unit in order to maintain more reliable splash damage. *PROTOSS **Archon ***The splash radius has been increased from 0.8 to 1. ***Splash damage now originates from the center of the target, rather than the impact location near the unit in order to maintain more reliable splash damage. **Colossus ***The damage has been decreased from 20 to 15. ***The rate of fire has been improved from 2.2 to 1.65. **Phoenix ***Can now attack while moving. **Sentry ***The damage has been decreased from 8 to 6. *ZERG **Brood Lord ***Life has been decreased from 275 to 225. ***Armor has been decreased from 2 to 1. **Corruptor ***Corruptor damage changed from 12 (+10 Massive) to 14 (+6 Massive). ***Corruptor speed increased from 2.75 to 2.9531 ***Corruption ability redesigned: ****Single target. ****Increases damage taken by 20%. ****Lasts 30 seconds. ****Costs 100 energy. ****Range 6. ****Cannot target structures. **Infestor ***Neural Parasite is now an upgrade at the Infestation Pit. ***Neural Parasite research costs 150/150 and 110 seconds. ***Neural Parasite can now target Air units. ***Neural Parasite energy cost increased from 50 to 100. **Spine Crawler ***The root time has been increased from 6 to 12. **Spore Crawler ***The root time has been increased from 6 to 12. **Ultralisk ***Damage has been increased from 18 to 25. Hotkey Changes *General **In order to resolve a conflict with building multiple Forges with the Shift Key we have made the following changes: ***Changed Center Camera from Shift+F to Ctrl+F. *Standard **To prevent the accidental research of Ventral Sacs when trying to train an Overlord with no Larva available, the hotkey has been changed from V to E. **View Own Health Bars functionality added to the Backslash key *Standard for Lefties **Due to a conflict with research Banshee Cloak, research Seeker Missile has been changed from L to K. **To correct a conflict with the Attack command on Planetary Fortress, train SCV has been changed from K to J. **In order to prevent the accidental training of Zerglings when using the Select Larva hotkey,train Zergling has been changed from L to J. **To prevent the accidental training of a Queen, train Ultralisk has been changed from U to T. **To prevent the accidental research of Pneumatized Carapace when trying to train a corruptor with no Larva available, research Pneumatized Carapace has been changed from P to C. **View All Status Bars has been changed from Q to the Alt key. **View own Status Bars functionality has been added to the Q key. *Grid for Lefties **Attack Move and all other buttons in the 0,4 position should now function correctly. **View Own Status Bars functionality added to Q. **View Enemy Status Bars moved to W. **View Ally Status Bars moved to E. *Classic **Changed build Nydus Canal from P to N. **Changed Place Nydus Canal ability from P to N. **Terran Infantry Weapon researches have been changed from E to W. **Terran Vehicle Weapon researches have been changed from E to W. **Train Thor hotkey has been changed from O to G. **Train Viking hotkey has been changed from Y to W. **View Own Status Bars functionality has been added to the Backslash key. Icon Position Changes **To put all race gas extractors in the same icon position, the positions of the Supply Depot/Refinery and Pylon/Assimilator have been swapped. **In order to make transforming multiple Gateways easier for players using Grid key sets, Transform to Gateway has been moved to a separate icon position (2,1). Bug Fixes *Corrected an issue that was causing the Polish language client to crash when receiving the "player is no longer being revealed” message. *Corrected incorrect battle.net links on multiple language clients pages. *Corrected an issue where the Zealot was using an US English voice over in the Korean language client. *Corrected an issue where a player is unable to build any structures that require pylon power when their protoss ally leaves. *Units can no longer be healed or repaired while in transports. *Corrected an issue where the Creep Tumor targeting circle was visible to opponents through Fog of War. *Corrected an issue in which selecting a Starport under construction and a completed Starport would display the select builder command in the Viking slot. *Corrected the Broodling weapon icon. Patch 10 StarCraft II Beta – Patch 10 (version 0.12.0.15133) The latest patch notes can always be found on the StarCraft II Beta General Discussion forum. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where Larva were not dying after being cancelled. * Fixed an issue with Banelings, Brood Lords, and Overseers obeying their original Hatchery's rally point.2010-04-23. StarCraft II Beta - Patch 10 (version 0.12.0.15133). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-04-24. Patch 9 StarCraft II Beta – Patch 9 (version 0.11.0.15097)'Nethaera. 2010-04-22. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 9. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-04-22. '''General *The StarCraft II Editor is now available! **Players will now be able to begin creating trigger maps in preparation for map publishing which will be made available in an upcoming beta patch. *Achievements & Decals are now live! **Players will now be able to earn achievements, browse the list of available achievements, and view achievements earned by friends. **Players will be able to highlight favorite achievements in their Showcase. **Earning certain achievements will unlock portrait and decal rewards. *The updated Homepage now includes a Recent Broadcasts panel and a News & Community panel. *A new Match History page is now available which will allow players to browse and filter their last 1,000 games played. *A new Community page is now available which features an in-game version of RSS news feeds. *A new Friends-of-Friends feature has been added, which allows players to easily find and connect with more real life friends on Battle.net through existing friends. *Additional friends’ presence details are now available from the Friends’ list. *Improvements have been made on the Voice Chat system in game. **Please use the new voice chat and provide feedback via the StarCraft II beta forums. *The score screen now features a new graph tab. *The art for many parts of the user interface has been updated. *Hotkey templates have been added. *In the gameplay options menu select from standard name based hotkeys for right and left-handed players, grid based hotkeys for right, and left-handed players, and classic StarCraft keys. *Several hotkeys have been changed to avoid conflicts with the "Select All Warpgates" UI button: **The Set Worker Rally Point has been changed from W to R. **Build Sensor Tower has been changed from W to N. **Terran Infantry Weapons have been changed from W to E. **Terran Vehicle Weapons have been changed from W to E. **Weapon Refit has been changed from W to R. **Burrow has been changed from W to R. **Spawn Larva has been changed from R to V. **Neural Parasite has been changed from R to E. Balance Changes *TERRAN **Marauder ***Concussive Shells research cost decreased from 100/100 80 seconds to 50/50 60 seconds. *PROTOSS **Immortal ***Build time increased from 40 to 55. *ZERG **Infested Terran ***Damage increased from 5 to 8. ***Speed decreased from 1.5 to 0.9375. **Queen ***Speed off creep decreased from 1.5 to 0.938. (Speed on creep unchanged.) **Spine Crawler ***Attack period decreased from 1.6 to 1.85. **Infestor ***Neural Parasite range increased from 7 to 9. ***Fungal Growth projectile removed; Units in the target area are now instantly hit. Maps *We’ve made a change to the (2)ScrapStation map to make the natural expansion easier to defend. *New maps have been added to the ladder rotation while others have been removed as follows: **1v1 ***Added (2)IncinerationZone **2v2 ***Removed (4)LostTemple ***Removed (4)Metalopolis ***Added (4)AridWastes ***Added (4)Coalition ***Added (4)Decena ***Added (4)ScorchedHaven **1v1 (Novice) ***Removed (4)NoviceKulasRavine **2v2 (Novice) ***Removed (4)NoviceKulasRavine ***Removed (4)NoviceShakurasPlateau ***Added (4)NoviceDecena ***Added (4)NoviceScorchedHaven ***Added (4)NoviceTwilightFortress Patch 8 StarCraft II Beta – Patch 8 (version 0.10.0.14803)Nethaera. 2010-04-07. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 8. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-25. General * Korea * Added support to display the game rating information on the login screen. Balance Changes * TERRAN ** Thor *** Build time decreased from 75 seconds to 60 seconds. ** Siege Tank *** Build time decreased from 50 seconds to 45 seconds. ** Marauder *** Concussive Shells now require an upgrade. ** Barracks Tech Lab *** Concussive Shells upgrade added. *** Concussive Shells upgrade costs 100/100 and takes 80 seconds to complete. * PROTOSS ** Void Ray *** Changed to only have 2 damage levels instead of 3. Still takes the same amount of time to fully charge. *** Base damage changed from 2 (+4 armored) to 5. *** Powered-up damage changed from 8 (+16 armored) to 10 (+15 armored). *** Armor value decreased from 1 to 0. *** Cost increased from 200/150 to 250/150. * ZERG ** Roach *** Burrowed move speed decreased from 2 to 1.4. *** Armor value decreased from 2 to 1. ** Hydralisk *** Life decreased from 90 to 80. Patch 7 StarCraft II Beta – Patch 7 (version 0.9.0.14621B)Nethaera. 2010-03-30. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 7. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-25. Balance Changes * TERRAN ** Banshee *** The health has been increased from 130 to 140. ** Missile Turret *** The damage has been changed from 7+7 armored to 12. ** Thor *** Anti-Air damage has been decreased from 10+6 light to 8+4 light. *** Anti-Air attack now deals splash damage in a 0.5 radius. * PROTOSS ** High Templar *** The Psi Storm radius has been decreased from 2 to 1.5. ** Photon Cannon *** Life and Shield values have been increased from 125/125 to 150/150. * ZERG ** Broodlord *** Damage has been decreased from 25 to 20. ** Roach *** Organic Carapace no longer grants bonus regeneration to unburrowed roaches. ** Spine Crawler *** Damage has been increased from 20+10 armored to 25+5 armored. *** Attack period decreased from 2.2 to 1.6. ** Spore Crawler *** The cost has been decreased from 100 to 75. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue in which players would desync when matched against others with certain CPUs. Patch 6 StarCraft II Beta – Patch 6 (version 0.8.0.14593)Crygil. 2010-03-25. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 6. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-25. General * You can now report misconduct or block communication with a player after completion of a game by right-clicking on the offending player's name in the score screen and choosing Report Abuse or Block Communication. * You can now view any player's profile after completion of a game by right-clicking on their name in the score screen and choosing View Profile. * Updated unit and ability tooltips to be accurate in all regions. * Improved the visibility of units on zerg creep. * Improved the visibility of team colors for protoss units using warp-in to help distinguish between multiple protoss players. * Improved the system that handles promotion and relegation between Leagues. * Improved the Favored functionality to more accurately portray Even matches and display properly in the score screen. * Improved 2v2 arranged team matchmaking so games are found more quickly. * Improved replay functionality so missing maps will be downloaded from Battle.net when you view a replay. * Korea: Improved the logic for the age gate functionality. Balance Changes General * Pathing has been improved so units can now properly block ramps and choke points. * Made a change to how zerg creep affects doodads, such as trees, to prevent players from seeing the starting location of zerg players through the fog of war. Terran *Viking ** Cost changed from 125 Minerals and 100 Vespene Gas to 150 Minerals and 75 Vespene Gas *Ghost ** Cost changed from 100 Minerals and 200 Vespene Gas to 150 Minerals and 150 Vespene Gas. ** EMP Round radius decreased from 3 to 2. *Factory ** Cost decreased from 200 Minerals and 100 Vespene Gas to 150 Minerals and 100 Vespene Gas. *Tech Lab ** Cost decreased from 50 Minerals and 50 Vespene Gas to 50 Minerals and 25 Vespene Gas. *Reactor ** Build time increased from 25 seconds to 50 seconds. *SCV ** Life decreased from 60 to 45. *Bunker ** Build time decreased from 40 seconds to 30 seconds. *Marine ** Build time increased from 20 seconds to 25 seconds. Protoss *Colossus ** Thermal Lances damage decreased from 23 to 20 *Observer ** Cost increased from 25 Minerals and 75 Vespene Gas to 50 Minerals and 100 Vespene Gas. ** Build time increased from 33 seconds to 40 seconds. *Stalker ** Particle Disruptors damage increased from 8 (+6 Armored) to 10 (+4 Armored). ** Weapon upgrade damage decreased from +1 (+1 Armored) to +1 (+0 Armored). *Dark Templar ** Armor type changed from Biological-Psionic to Biological-Psionic-Light. *High Templar ** Armor type changed from Biological-Psionic to Biological-Psionic-Light. *Dark Shrine ** Build time increased from 80 seconds to 100 seconds. ** Cost increased from 100 Minerals and 200 Vespene Gas to 100 Minerals and 250 Vespene Gas. Zerg *Baneling ** Volatile Burst damage increased from 15 (+20 Light) to 20 (+15 Light). *Roach ** Burrowed regeneration rate decreased from 10 to 5. ** Upgraded burrowed regeneration bonus decreased from +20 to +10. General * Fixed an issue affecting the incorrect assignment of arranged teams to certain Leagues. * Fixed an issue affecting random teams that caused no points being awarded on wins and too many points being removed on losses in certain situations. * Fixed an issue involving the Bonus Pool display on the Quick Match and Leagues & Ladders pages. * Korean client: Fixed an issue affecting the ability for Korean players to properly view profiles. They can now see their League ranking on their profile page. * Fixed an intermittent UI crash on game shutdown. * Polish client: Fixed a crash which would happen any time a "Player is no longer being revealed!" message was displayed. Patch 5 StarCraft II Beta – Patch 5 (version 0.7.0.14356)Zarhym. 2010-03-12. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 5. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-12. Balance Changes Protoss * Cybernetics Core ** Warp Gate research time increased from 60 seconds to 140 seconds. Zerg * Hatchery/Lair/Hive ** Burrow research time increased from 50 seconds to 100 seconds. ** Burrow research cost increased from 50 Minerals and 50 Vespene Gas to 100 Minerals and 100 Vespene Gas. * Nydus Network ** Nydus Worm build time increased from 10 seconds to 20 seconds. * Hydralisk ** The delay between attacks has been increased from 0.75 seconds to 0.83 seconds. * Infestor ** Neural Parasite has been redesigned: *** The limited duration of 10 seconds has been removed. *** Can no longer target air units. *** Cast range decreased from 9 to 7. ** Burrowed Infestor move speed decreased from 1.5 to 1. ** Infestor life decreased from 120 to 90. ** Infestors that are burrowed now have the same threat level as above-ground units for the purposes of automatically acquiring targets. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue with High graphics settings that could cause particles not to render. Patch 4 StarCraft II Beta - Patch 4 (version 0.6.0. B14259B), posted March 6, 2010Crygil. 2010-03-06. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 4. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-10. General *Korea **Added support to display the game rating information on the F10 in-game menu within the beta. Patch 3 StarCraft II Beta - Patch 3 (version 0.5.0.14219B), posted March 4th, 2010.Zarhym. 2010-03-04. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 3. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-04. Balance Changes Terran *Engineering Bay **Infantry Armor: The time required for each upgrade has been reduced by 30 seconds, decreasing each upgrade time from 190/220/250 seconds to 160/190/220 seconds. **Infantry Weapons: The time required for each upgrade has been reduced by 30 seconds, decreasing each upgrade time from 190/220/250 seconds to 160/190/220 seconds. *Armory **Vehicle Plating: The time required for each upgrade has been reduced by 30 seconds, decreasing each upgrade time from 190/220/250 seconds to 160/190/220 seconds. **Vehicle Weapons: The time required for each upgrade has been reduced by 30 seconds, decreasing each upgrade time from 190/220/250 seconds to 160/190/220 seconds. **Ship Plating: The time required for each upgrade has been reduced by 30 seconds, decreasing each upgrade time from 190/220/250 seconds to 160/190/220 seconds. **Ship Weapons: The time required for each upgrade has been reduced by 30 seconds, decreasing each upgrade time from 190/220/250 seconds to 160/190/220 seconds. Protoss *Zealot **The maximum shield capacity of this unit has been decreased from 60 to 50. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug where the Infestor's Neural Parasite ability could cause Reapers to lose the ability to move. *Fixed an issue that could use an incorrect HDR format on some ATI cards. *Fixed a crash that could happen on some ATI cards. Patch 2 StarCraft II Beta - Patch 2 (version 0.4.0.14133), posted February 26, 2010.Zarhym. 2010-02-26. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 2. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-02-27. Balance Changes Terran *Banshee **Cloak: This ability no longer requires Fusion Core to research. *Barracks **The build time for this building has decreased from 65 to 60. *Factory **The build time for this building has decreased from 65 to 60. *Reactor **The build time for this building has decreased from 40 to 25. *Reaper **The build time for this unit has increased from 30 to 40. **Nitro Boost: The build time for this upgrade has increased from 90 to 100. *Starport **The build time for this building has decreased from 55 to 50. *Tech Lab **The build time for this building has decreased from 30 to 25. Protoss *Mothership **The build time for this unit has increased from 120 to 160. **The food cost of this unit has increased from 6 to 8. **The number of shots fired by this unit has decreased from 8 to 6. **The shield of this unit has decreased from 400 to 350. **The health of this unit has decreased from 400 to 350. **The acceleration of this unit has decreased from 1.3125 to 0.3125. **The deceleration of this unit has increased from 0 to 1. *Nexus **Chrono Boost: The duration of this ability has decreased from 30 to 20. Zerg *Corruptor **The damage done by this unit has increased from 12 (+8 massive) to 12 (+10 massive). Patch 1 StarCraft II Beta - Patch 1 (version 0.3.0.14093), posted February 25, 2010.Zarhym. 2010-02-25. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 1. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-02-26. Balance Changes Terran *Viking **The armor value for this unit in Fighter Mode has decreased from 1 to 0. **The damage done by this unit in Fighter Mode has changed from 6 (+8 armored) to 10 (+4 armored) *Reaper **The damage done from D-8 Charges has decreased from 40 to 30. **The delay between attacks for D-8 Charges has decreased from 2.5 to 1.8. *Orbital Command **The build time for this upgrade has decreased from 50 to 35. Protoss *Observer **Gravitic Boosters: The cost of this research has decreased from 150 minerals and 150 vespene gas to 100 minerals and 100 vespene gas. *High Templar **Phase Shift: This ability has been removed from the game. **New ability: Feedback - Drains all energy from the target unit and causes damage equal to the amount of energy drained. *Colossus **The building pathing radius for this unit has decreased from .75 to .5625. *Mothership **Vortex: The energy cost of this ability has increased from 75 to 100. **Vortex: The target radius of this ability has decreased from 3.0 to 2.5. **Temporal Rift: This ability has been removed from the game. **Wormhole Transit: This ability has been removed from the game. **New ability: Mass Recall - Teleports all of the player's units in the target area to the Mothership. *Nexus **Chrono Boost can no longer target allies. *Gateway **The build time of this building has increased from 50 to 65. Zerg *Infestor **Fungal Growth: The damage done by this ability has decreased from 48 to 36. **Fungal Growth: This ability now prevents affected units from burrowing. **Neural Parasite: Functionality changed - The Infestor now channels this spell, which lasts 10 seconds or until the Infestor is destroyed. You can now target all units with this ability. **Terran Infestation: The ability’s energy cost has reduced from 50 to 25 and Infested Terrans now spawn 1 at a time. Bug Fixes *Addressed an issue causing people to receive an “Internal Battle.net Error” message with their game client. *Muting your microphone will no longer cause your microphone to be turned off in the operating system once the program has exited. **Please note that the voice chat functionality has only partially been implemented. There are many known issues with voice chat that we expect to address in a future patch. *The “Medium” graphical settings were reconfigured to work better on appropriate machines. The video settings “auto-detect” functionality has been reset as a result. *Added a frame rate limiter to the game menus to prevent some graphics cards from running at higher frame rates than necessary. References Category: StarCraft II beta